The Lone Wolf
by Ikran
Summary: Left after Kate chose Garth, in doing so turned him into what he is now. A lone wolf who is capable of killing without mercy or regret. Will they be able to help him? Or will they have to kill him, will they even know? Romance, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, and Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you, get up." A feminine voice called out.

"Mmmnnn... what?" A sleepy male voice mumbled.

A grey wolf slowly stood up from taking a nap in a small clearing. The small wolf looked at the voice calling to him and saw another grey wolf standing there looking at him. Taking a second to realize what was going on, the wolf looked at him waiting. When the male grey wolf realized that this was a stranger in front of him, he backed up quickly.

"Oh no no no... I didn't mean to be here, please don't hurt me, I was just resting here!" The grey wolf backed away from the stranger with his tail tucked between his leg.

"I can see that, unfortunately for you, it's in my territory." The female told him.

"I-I uh... didn't mean to, I didn't I wa-" The wolf's voice was cut out by the female voice.

"Shut up. Look, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't look like a threat to me at all." She told him as she sat down and looked at him.

"...You're not?" The male asked confused.

"Heavens no! You're an omega right? You couldn't even lay a paw on me." She laughed at him.

"...No, no I couldn't. L-look, I just... wanted to rest…" The grey wolf looked at her, still scared out of his mind.

"I can tell, but I have a question. Why is an omega all by himself?" She asked obviously curious.

This silver fured, white underbelly she-wolf started circling this cowering male wolf, staring at him with her glistening emerald eyes. He kept his tail tucked between his legs a bit as he followed her with his eyes.

"I... left my pack…" He said as he looked away from her.

"Why's that? An Omega can't survive outside a pack. Without their alphas to protect them, they're just bear food and you know it." She lectured.

"L-look... it was a hard decision I had to make alright?" He replieda bit flatly.

"Oh? What was this decision? No one liked your jokes? Alphas didn't want you around anymore because you were too carefree?" She asked snickering a bit.

"N-no, I was... I left because... I... loved... her and I couldn't have her…" The male wolf hesitantly replied as he looked away from the questing female's gaze.

"Her? Oh you loved someone, but someone took her away?" The female wolf smirked a little as she was circling him.

"...She was an alpha…" He confessed.

"Ah, an alpha and omega can't be mates, you knew this." She told him.

"Look, we were childhood friends and it's a long story on how it happened." He looked seriously upset at this wolf prying at him, but... was she really? He was kinda just spewing it out without her actually forcing him.

"Well little omega, we have time, what say you tell me eh?" The female wolf sat down, looking at him with a gentler smile.

"I uh... um uh…" The wolf just didn't know what to say.

"How about you tell me your name first." She advised as she tilted her head at him, she seemed to be enjoying toying with him.

"...It's Humphrey… You?" He told her while looking away.

"Alaska." She replied.

"...Um... it's nice to... meet you I guess?" He said still unsure of the female.

"Sure pal, now how about you tell me the story. Then I'll decide if I let you live or not." Alaska stated.

With that being said, Humphrey began the story, telling her about how he and kate met at the moonlight howl, how they got taken from their pack, it almost causing a war between the two, how he's been in love with her. (We all know how it happened.) Once the story was over with, he looked over at her, hoping it was good enough for her to let him go. She appeared to be processing the whole thing.

"So you're telling me that... you fell in love with the chiefs daughter, the soon to be head alpha of the pack? After you two finally returned, after the whole train incident and the whole bonding, she still chose the arranged marriage?" Alaska asked looking shocked as she kept looking at him.

"And I left... I couldn't bare seeing her with him... so here I am, a few days into being alone... in front of you." Humphrey looked at her.

"So you're trying to do the lone wolf deal huh?" Alaska asked him, slightly amused.

"...Yeah... it was going alright until now." Humphrey stated.

"You're not going to be able to make it alone. Come on. I'll show you the ropes." Alaska said as she slowly stood up, stretching as the story he just told her was almost an hour long.

When this wolf told him that she would show him the ropes, he just looked at her with the most shocked expression. Was this a joke? Was she serious? He couldn't tell... but for now it looked serious.

She turned away from him and he watched her start walking away. She turned her head to look back at him.

"Well... are you coming, or are you going to sit there with your tail tucked between your legs?" Alaska asked urging him to follow.

It took him a second before he slowly got up and followed behind her. The two walked for a good while without any conversation. She eventually lead him to a nice den under a giant tree.

She motioned him with a paw to a spot to sit as she went to a large hole dug into the tree and pulled out a deer leg and dropped it in front of him. Apparently the whole was some sorry of food storage she had created.

"Here, eat up. I'll show you the ropes when we get done eating." Alaska instructed.

He looked at the meat with hunger in his eyes. He hadn't eaten since he got on the train and left. This was a sight for sore eyes. He dug into the raw meat after he made sure there was nothing wrong with it. Once it was down to just bones he looked over to Alaska, seeing as she just got done eating a leg herself. She looks up after cleaning her muzzle off and smiles at him.

"Alright, it's time for this old Omega to show you the ropes." Alaska giggled.

"You were an Omega once?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I was the head Omega like you were, then my pack moved, I got lost... and well, I had to train myself. A silly omega trying to live by herself, but after rummaging through a few human trash bins to get some food, I eventually managed to figure out how to hunt." Alaska explained.

"How old are you?" Humphrey asked.

"Eh, I hit two yesterday, you?" Alaska said.

"Same... but not two, just one." Humphrey replied.

"Oh, born the same day huh? Nice, anyways, come on." She gestured as she stood back up and headed out to the wilderness, eventually finding a small plain that had a few deer roaming around.

With that being said, Alaska took the time to teach him how to hunt, how to get into shape, all the great stuff on how to survive.

Six months pass.

Alaska and Humphrey had gotten along very well. Once they got done training him she had asked him to stay around a while longer and before anyone knew, they were a two wolf pack living out somewhere in the bottom west of Washington State after moving from Idaho to there. Currently the two were walking around, looking for something to hunt. It was almost night so they were in a sort of rush. Once they found some deer, they stalked it together before pouncing on it from the front and the back. They took the deer back to their small den in a cave. She looked at him with a smile. The two have grown close, he had somewhat already forgotten about Kate during the six months. Also Alaska's belly had gotten a bit bigger during the past month. They think she got pregnant from when the two got intimate a month ago.

"I guess this Omega can teach someone to be an Alpha, eh?" Alaska grinned at him as they put the corpse at the end of the den before the two laid down.

"And I thank you for what you did... really I do." Humphrey told her as she laid her head across his neck.

"It's been nice having someone around... for the first time after a year alone... it was rough." Alaska admitted.

"Well... now I'm here helping you... keeping you company." He said with a small chuckle.

"Mhm... I knew I should've kept you alive…" She buried her face in the fur of his neck.

"You knew I wasn't any harm then…" He reminded.

"Mhm…" She said in agreement.

"You comfortable yet?" He asked her as he could feel her moving around beside him before coming to a stop, snuggled up against him.

After not hearing anything from her for a minute, he listened carefully and heard her snoring. She fell asleep on his neck, which he didn't mind of course, so he eventually fell asleep with her, ending their day with the two falling asleep.

Four days go by, the two are taking a walk, few miles away from their den. They've decided to explore the area a little more, from a few geese telling them as they recalled what was said.

"A few miles north from your den good sir and ma'am, there lies a wolf pack, it would be best for you to stay clear from them as they are not the type of wolves you want to deal with. Fortunate for you, they were going to head west towards Idaho." The goose informed.

That's what he told them.

Luckily they weren't near that pack. Or so they believed. They thought they were west of their den, walking along a mountain pass.

"You know, I'm glad we left Idaho... it was the best thing I did... and now look... I may be a father." Humphrey chuckled happily.

"Well, it's luck that the one night we decided to mate, this happened... not that I'm complaining... I just didn't expect to be a mother. I'm glad actually, and who better to have pups with then a nice handsome wolf?" She nuzzled him as they walked along.

"We could make our own little pack…" He nuzzled her back.

"Couldn't be anything better." She giggled, giving him a lick on his cheek.

The two kept walking along, until Humphrey's ears perked up and he turned and looked behind them. Sure enough there was two brown furred wolves standing behind them.

"Humphrey..." Alaska said getting his attention as he looked back in front of them only to see three more wolves were standing in front of them, all bore the same colored fur.

"Well well, we have two wolves in our territory." The one up front, in the lead spoke.

"We're not in your territory... so let us by." Humphrey told them.

"You are now." The two behind them spoke.

"Look, we don't want to fight, and if we truly are in your territory, we'll leave. Honestly, we were just here for a walk." Humphrey told them.

"Well, you don't just…"Walk" around in our territory. If you want to go free, you'll have to beat us." The lead again spoke.

"Look man, she's pregnant, we don't want to fight." Humphrey pleaded.

"Well, we don't care, either fight or die." The lead threatened.

Humphrey looked at Alaska with a frown.

"...Stand over there, I'll... try to handle this." He had a worried look in his eyes.

She nodded and stood aside near a tree as the five wolves surrounded Humphrey. He looked nervous, but he stood his ground. There was no way he was winning this fight, but he had to try, or at least make an opening to allow Alaska to make a run for it. The wolves closed in. The first one making a lunge at him with his claws, Humphrey ducked and pushed the paws away as the second one went for his feet with his jaws. Humphrey didn't move in time as the wolf not down hard on his leg, ripping through skin and muscle tissue. He yelped in pain, kicking the one in the jaw, forcing the wolf to back away a bit, rubbing his jaw as Humphrey was bleeding slightly.

"C-come on guys, please don't do this... we were just taking a walk." He pleaded, but they weren't listening.

The third one and the fourth one came at Humphrey together, one on each sides. He barely managed to side step them, causing them to collide into reach other before hitting the ground. The fifth and second one came at him on the left. One of them managed to ram into his side, sending him towards the edge. Humphrey took a look off the edge and saw the water down below. He looked over at them as they formed an arch in front of him, walking towards him. The leader grabbed Alaska by the back of theneck with his jaws and dragged her over to Humphrey, somewhat throwing her to him.

"You know guys, I have another idea…" The leader said sinisterly as he looked over at his pals.

Humphrey got in front of Alaska in a protective stance as these wolves were in front of them. The leader walked over and within a blink of an eye he grabbed Humphrey by the neck with his jaws and threw him to his friends.

"What're you doing?!" Humphrey yelled.

The other wolves then started beating the s*** out of him, clawing him, biting him, breaking a few bones, leaving him barely conscious, but just enough to watch as they grabbed Alaska who was fighting for her life.

"No…" Humphrey barely got out.

And then... it happened, he was barely able to show anything before the lead wolf threw Alaska over the edge after they dragged him closer to the edge to watch. He looked on in horror as he watched his lover fall to her demise. She landed on the rocks, blood splattering everywhere. Then... Darkness.

A/N: Chapter Edited by Foxy and Mangle's love.


	2. Chapter 2

When Humphrey woke up, he found himself groaning in great pain and agony. He looked around at the area he was in, a small rocky cave, smoothed out floor, green vines covering the entrance, nice and cold inside. He didn't notice anyone else inside with him. What felt like forever laying down in great agony, was merely a few minutes before an old skinny grey wolf with a blind eye came in. This wolf looked like he was going to kill over any day now.

"I... see you're awake." He coughed up a little as he pushed a curved piece of bark, almost in the shape of a bowl to him.

Humphrey barely managed to look inside it, it appeared to be some sort of water with something mixed into it. What it was, he had no idea. The old wolf looked at him and pointed a paw at it, swirling it a bit.

"Go on, drink it, it will numb the pain. You were not in great shape young one." The wolf coughed.

With that said, Humphrey lapped up the drink, feeling refreshed as his mouth was parched, along with his stomach growling like crazy. When he finished he looked at the old wolf.

"Thank you... really…" Humphrey told him with a smile.

"It's no problem, your broken bones should heal soon, you've been out for quite awhile you see." The older wolf told him.

"...How long is a while…?" Humphrey asked a but concerned.

"Oooh… a month maybe?" The old wolf layed down.

"A... A month? W-wait, what about... the she wolf that was with me, the one that should've been down at the bottom?!" Humphrey started panicking, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, he didn't know, he prayed that she got out in time and the head injuries were the reason he saw what he saw.

The old wolf looked at the poor wolf.

"I didn't see any she-wolf down there boy… just rocks and water, I did see some blood though." He admitted.

"Yo...You didn't? No... No, no, no... m-my Al-Alaska... no... th-those wolves... th-they just…" Humphrey was almost in tears as he realized that his new love and unborn pups had just been killed over a month ago.

"Ooh... I see what happened to you... You got in the mountain tribes territory... Oh for shame... you're lucky you got out alive, but who is this Alaska you speak of? Boy it was just you there when I found you." The older wolf stated.

"...Alaska was my new love... and…. Why? First Kate... now Alaska and my pups? Why?Why?" Humphrey was just laying there in sorrow at this point, covered in leaves, sap, and medicine.

"I see, you sure they didn't... oooh... the blood... Oh, boy... I'm sorry to hear what they've done. Throwing a pregnant she wolf over the edge? They would've never... but you aren't part of their pack, so they might've…." This wolf felt for Humphrey as he sat there looking at him with his one eye.

"...I just wanted someone... she was the one... she was the mate for me... and... now she's gone…." Humphrey began to quietly cry as he mourned his loss.

"May I ask who this Kate is?" The old wolf asked.

"...She's an alpha from my old pack... long story short she chose someone else over me after an adventure I thought we bonded on because we shared a howl on the ride home after we were taken somewhere…" Humphrey cut the story short for this old wolf.

"Sounds like you have it rough kid. You should eat this leg I managed to catch, I might be old, but I can still take down a deer or two." He nudged a leg over to him.

"...Thank you. What's your name?" Humphrey asked as he wiped the tears with his paws and subdued his sorrow, bottling it back up.

"This old wolf's name is Dagger, and you son?" Dagger asked.

"Humphrey…." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Humphrey, now eat up, you have at least another month or so for those bones to heal up." Dagger told him.

With that being said, Humphrey nodded and ate what he could, laying down with the medicine keeping the pain numbed. He didn't want to really move.

A Month and two weeks later.

The old wolf, Dagger, passed peacefully in his sleep, something that was expected. Humphrey managed to get some herbal advice from the old wolf during his stay. When he was finally able to move around, he headed to the bottom of the mountain pass where Alaska fell to her doom and looked around. He found nothing. It's been two months, he told himself. There would be nothing for him to find, though he was hoping a body of course, to at least give her a proper burial and say his final goodbyes. Who's to say a ravage bear didn't find her body and enjoy it with the extra meal inside her.

He sat down where he knew she fell and stared at the rocks. Humphrey knew only one thing he wanted to do. He wanted revenge, his happy Omega heart was soon locked away behind some closed doors as he looked into the water. First it was Kate whom broke his heart, but it was Alaska whom pieced it back together, his true love. Now Alaska and his unborn pups were gone, erased from the world of the living. He pounded his paw against the rocks and looked to the sky, hoping that somehow she was watching and listening from the heavens.

"I will make them pay... for what they did. I have to…" He proclaimed with hatred in his voice.

When Humphrey made up his mind, he started personally training himself harder and harder, pushing himself to his limits. He did this for nearly another sixth months, until it was Spring of the next year. For the rest of the six months that happened, he was training his sight, his smell, his hearing, his stealth, his strategies, his strength, speed, everything…. With one thing on his mind, Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. The word replaying over and over until it almost consumed him. He wasn't going to let those murderous alphas get away with this. By now they've headed towards Idaho, so he knew where his journey was going to lead him.

A/N: Chapter edited by: Foxy and Mangle's Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey began his travels back towards Idaho to seek his revenge for what those wolves did. In the events of them making their way up north from there, it will take him approximately nineteen days in order to find them. If they stayed around in Idaho, near Sawtooth hopefully, it will take around seven days and sixteen hours he estimated. Just enough time for him to plan how he's going to take them out. Will it be just the wolves that killed Alaska, or will he take it a bit further and try to take out the entire pack? Should he make these wolves watch him murder his pack? An eye for an eye right? Or in this case… lives for a life …blood for blood? Humphrey pondered this during his travel.

"... I think I know what I'm going to do…" Humphrey told himself as he was walking through the woods.

It was day one, he was ready, he wanted blood... blood for blood. He couldn't wait to get his paws on those wolves. He walked through the forests and across human roads .

The day went by with him just walking, thinking quietly to himself, then he saw a human campsite which he grabbed any food he could find since there was no humans there. He ended up completely ruining their campsite as he ravaged through, tent completely destroyed in the process, but he found some meat, and a lovely cupcake.

When night came along, he slept alongside a tree and snored away.

The days went on and eventually Humphrey came along and made his way to Sawtooth where he looked around and found two wolves walking around, one female and the other one male. They didn't have the same color as the tribe, but they were possibly part of their pack. He approached them with a small Omega smile, acting all innocent.

"Hello, I'm lost and new to the area, can you help me out?" He asked them, kindly.

"Oh yeah, what're you looking for?" The female wolf asked him with a friendly smile.

"I was looking for a pack that lived in the northern parts of Washington?" He asked them.

"Oh, you're from our pack?" The male asked a bit curiously raising a brow as he quietly analyzed Humphrey.

"Yeah, I got seperated from you guys and finally made my way to I believe, Sawtooth? Is that where we are?" Humphrey asked remaining his composure.

"Yeah, well we're glad you made it back, the pack being as huge as it is, is going to be moving up north in Canada." The female informed.

"We are?" Humphrey tilted his head in confusion.

"Mhm, rumor has it that there's plenty of food up that way." She said as she smiled at him.

"Are there any other packs that way?" He asked.

"Yes I believe there is a large pack in Jasper, but considering we're a larger pack we'll probably just make them join us." The male told him.

"When are we moving?" He asked with interest.

"I believe in four days?" The female told him.

"Alright. Where's the leaders den and everything?" Humphrey asked keeping a low profile.

"Oh they're in the middle of this national park. The alpha dens are near the south side and the stupid omegas are in the west side." The male replied lowly with an obvious distaste for Omegas.

"Alright, thanks." Humphrey said as he began walking off towards the pack's location.

They nodded and started to leave.

There was two options.

Option A: Kill them and possibly blow his cover.

Or.

Option B: Let them live and pretend to be a part of the pack.

Option B selected.

Humphrey decided it would be best to let them go for now, he needed to get to know everything about them before he did anything and if word spreads about two alpha wolves being killed... His cover would be blown. He thought about it for a minute and he believed that the United Pack up in Jasper wouldn't join them and would instead fight them. This would be interesting to find out for sure. For them to say this pack was huge, that gives him the opportunity to blend in. With a big pack, not everyone knows each other so he could be a wolf that just joined in and no-one would be the wiser.

He went around the park, looking at all the areas when he spotted two familiar birds playing golf. Apparently this pack decided to leave them alone, or they taught them how to play golf. He walked over to them greeting them as though he were meeting them for the very first time.

"Good shot Marcel, good shot." Paddy complimented.

"Why thank you, I am the best at golf after all." Marcel said gloating.

While they were talking and playing, Humphrey cleared his throat behind them, getting their attention as they both looked at him.

"Ah a wolf. How may we be of service?" Marcel asked him.

Did he not notice? Did he forget who he was? Did he not look the same? He was shocked on the inside, but he hid this emotion from them as he sighed.

"You know of the United Pack in Jasper Park, Canada?' He asked them.

"Know of it? Jasper is our favorite place to go to when spring arrives! We love the United Pack over there. Finest wolves in all of Canada if I do say so myself." Marcel commented with enthusiasm.

"Mhm, mhm, mhm. Best wolves we've ever met." Paddy also stated.

"Can you send them a message? Their two head alphas are Winston and Tony. They need to know this." He instructed them.

"Oh dear what is it?" Paddy asked.

"You know of the wolf pack that arrived here?" He asked them.

"Why no, we just arrived a few hours ago, we just got back from Jasper." Marcel told him.

"I see... There's a huge wolf pack that arrived here... They plan on moving up north and possibly... They're going to attack to take the land from the United Pack and force them to join." Humphrey informed.

The two birds looked uncomfortable and shocked at what they were hearing, but they understood what he was saying.

"Why... Thank you. We will return and let them know, but if I can ask, who are you? And their pack leaders is a she-wolf named Kate and her mate Garth as Winston and Tony have retired. We play golf with them from time to time." Paddy told him.

"... You can just call me the lone wolf…. I don't have a name anymore, as for knowing them, that's a need to know basis. Go and tell them. They have two weeks and two days, possibly a bit longer due to how big the pack is." Humphrey said with all seriousness.

Humphrey started walking away from them. The two looked at each other and flew off. He shouldn't have warned them, but the thought about them being worried about an incoming war with another larger pack brought joy to him as he began his walk around to get to know this pack and their guard routines.

A few days later.

Back in Jasper Park Canada.

A golden she wolf with a white underbelly and Amber eyes was tending to a new litter of pups that she just recently gave birth to when two familiar birds arrived.

"Ah Mrs. Kate." Marcel addressed as they landed at the entrance to their cave.

She looked over at them with a small smile as she remained laying down.

"Marcel... Paddy, it's wonderful to see you. How are you? Back already?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, yes…. we know we were here just a few days ago, but we just received some unnerving news from a lone wolf down in Sawtooth. You remember that place correct?" Marcel told her.

"Yes... I remember it... it's where we met…" She said with a smile, it quickly turning to a frown, remembering why she was in Sawtooth in the first place.

"Yes, well like we said, we've received some terrible news…" Paddy told her.

"What is it? More humans are heading to relocate wolves?" She asked with some concern.

"No, no... There's a much larger pack that came from Washington. They plan on moving up here... and starting a war between with your pack. They want the land, and will do anything to get it is what we were told." Paddy told her while shaking out his feathers.

"... A-are you sure? How long until they're here?" Kate asked now worried.

"You have two weeks, possibly three weeks at most... anything in between, they'll be here." Marcel answered.

Kate having finished feeding her three pups put them together as they slept and walked out of the cave her parents gave her. She thanked Marcel and Paddy before they left. She went and found her father and Tony who were out in the field playing golf. Winston took notice of her and smiled at his daughter.

"Ah Kate... It's nice to see you, how are you doing today?" He asked her as Tony joined them.

"...Not good, I just got told by Marcel and Paddy that we have company coming soon…. There's a large wolf pack going to be arriving in a few weeks, and they're going to want war…" She told him.

"Are... Are you sure?" He asked Kate.

"...Yes, a lone wolf told the two and they arrived just moments ago to tell me." She said obviously nervous.

"... Alright... Well, since you're still new to being pack leader, we will give our advice to you and help you through this." Tony told her.

"We will, right now you need to call for a pack meeting, gather all alphas and have them meet us in the valley where you and Garth got married." Winston told her.

She nodded and immediately set off, coming across Hutch, her second in command, who was currently with her sister Lily. The two became friends over time. He looked over at Kate with a smile.

"Ah Kate, how-" He began before Kate cut him off mid sentence.

"...Get all the Alphas in the valley, now." She quickly told him with a serious tone.

Confused, but understanding, he looked at Lily and headed off.

"What's going on Kate…?" She asked her.

"...We're going to war." Kate told her sister.

**Chapter Edited by: Foxy and Mangle's Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Sawtooth, Humphrey was walking around. (At this time a few days had passed, Marcel and Paddy had just arrived at Jasper Park Canada.) He had gotten to know the wolf pack he was pretending to be in. He found the wolves that killed his precious Alaska and it took every fiber within his body to keep himself from ripping their throats out and bathe in their blood, with the last thing they would see would be him laughing at them as their life slowly drains from their body. He had to play it smart before he destroyed them and their pack, he was more than likely going to kill their pack first and then get them.

He knew who the leader was, the leaders wife, he knew they had three children, all fully grown...and to top it off, they were the three of the five wolves who attacked him. One, being the oldest, the one who threw Alaska off the seven story cliff. He met with them at one point, they didn't recognize him which was a good thing.

Anywho, while pretending to be apart of their pack, he's done various things for them such as patrolling the area, hunting, the usual stuff an alpha would usually do for its pack. A few of the wolves in this pack have deemed him as a friend, so now he had a few alphas here he could do stuff with and have them do stuff for him.

He was currently walking with one of them right now, a white furred male wolf with blue eyes. His name was Summit.

"Hey, King wants us to patrol the east side until it turns night." Summit informed him.

"Alright, we can do that... Can't wait until we get something to eat though, that much I can tell you." Humphrey told him.

"Yeah, hey, Iris would like us to eat over in her den. She insists we be there tonight." Summit stated.

"Alright, I'll show this time, don't want to make her mad." He sighed, though he didn't really care.

"The pups would like to see you." Summit said trying to brighten Humphrey's mood.

"I know, I know... Don't want to disappoint them." Humphrey nodded.

"So anyways, I've been meaning to ask, why did you join this pack?" Summit asked with curiosity.

"It was difficult maintaining myself as a lone wolf and it got lonely, so when I heard these guys wanted wolves, I joined." Humphrey told him.

"Why were you a lone wolf?" Summit asked.

"My old pack died... and I was alone." He looked saddened as if he was remembering the fake past he was making up.

"...Oh, sorry to hear that." Summit said giving his condolences.

"It's alright, what about you?" Humphrey asked him.

"...Well I belonged to a small pack, they were coming through and instead of dying, we joined them." Summit stated.

"Ah, I see." Humphrey nodded.

The two continued talking while they walked to the area they were guarding, it took until the night sky came around before the two were relieved from guarding by two other wolves. The two made their way to Iris's den, the pups she had swarmed him. He played with them for a while, ate with them, everything he said he'd do. When the pups were finally put to bed, the three of them talked about how they were heading to the territory in Jasper in the morning. After that, they split ways and Humphrey went to his makeshift den and went to bed.

When morning came, every alpha was gathering all the omegas, children, and betas up to start the travel up north. They had already had scouts sent ahead, they should be a few hours ahead of them as they were sent out before the big move.

He found out this pack tends to move a lot, but it's rumored that this was going to be the final move. They tend to lose some wolves during their move, but it was normal so everyone expected it. During the few days, he's gotten a good word in with the Alphas so him and Summit were to head out and be another part of the scout team. They tend to have four wolves scouting ahead, just at different times which is smart to an extent.

The two headed out, scouting ahead.

"So how long do you think this will take?" Summit asked him.

"If we're heading where I think we're heading, it will take at least twelve days, maybe a bit more with how big this pack is." He told him.

"Have you been up there before?" Summit asked him.

"Yeah, from time to time, like I said, if it's where I think. The only place I know that can support this pack is a place called Jasper Park." Humphrey stated.

"You think we're gonna have to deal with another wolf pack?" Summit continued to ask questions.

"Most definitely... a place with an abundant food source? I would be surprised if there was no wolves up there. If anything, we'll be going to war." Humphrey stated matey of factly.

Summit nodded, thinking about this, he was tired of moving around, but at the same time, he didn't want to fight so he was hoping for no-one to be there. The two kept walking, the only thing they were to do is run back to the pack if there was a reason for it, but so far nothing happened and they hadn't seen the other wolves that were sent out, considering they were following their scent. So far so good. Eventually the two came up to a corpse, it had the smell of the other two wolves on it, in which they left some meat on it. It was for these two so they didn't have to take the small time from hunting which would take them off track, and along side that, there was a few sticks leading a certain way which indicated which way they needed to go to keep with the scent. Humphrey and Summit enjoyed a quick meal before they headed on. A week of traveling went by, nothing huge happened, other than finding a few wolves, they tended to join the pack, adding more and more wolves into it. Others not so much, they either fought Humphrey and Summit, or they just kept walking. Humphrey showed no mercy to the ones who decided to fight.

Back at Jasper, everyone was on high alert as Kate had alerted her pack. She was currently in her den with Lily, she still hasn't found anyone for herself, with Garth having chosen Kate, it was difficult for her finding someone.

"Do you think... we'll be alright?" Lily asked her with a worried look.

"I hope so... Marcel and Paddy told us that they found out that these wolves came from Washington. They're a pretty huge pack, so I've sent word to the northern and southern pack that live around us." Kate told her.

"Oh... are we allies with them?" She asked.

"No, but we have an agreement of staying out of each others territory." Kate told her.

"But... isn't sending two wolves into their territory breaking that?" Lilly asked concerned.

"No, they aren't hunting, only sending word, so they shouldn't have a problem. If we get lucky, they'll join us. If not, they will be able to prepare for these wolves. But let's get away from that matter... Have you found a mate? I did abolish the alpha and omega mate law, so you have plenty of wolves out there." Kate said as she sat by her younger sister.

"...No... No... I haven't but I'm still looking…" She said as she looked away.

"Alright, you'll find someone alright?" Kate said trying to cheer her up.

"I know... I know, it's not like I don't want my own family you know. How are the pups?" Lilly asked.

"They're doing alright, currently sleeping, it'll be a bit longer before they'll be able to do anything." Kate said.

"Alright…" Lily sighed.

"Everything will be alright." Kate told her.

Lilly nodded as she stood up and left for the day. Soon enough Garth entered the cave and walked over to Kate, sitting down beside her.

"What'd Lilly come here for?" He asked her.

For a brief second Kate could see the sadness in him, she knew Garth and Lilly had once had a thing together, but due to pack law at the time, it couldn't happen. She knew how they were feeling, due to the fact she had the same feelings for her old best Omega pal, Humphrey. She missed him dearly. Once Marcel and Paddy told her what he did, she was upset, she didn't want him to leave. She couldn't blame him though, she broke his heart after all. But her and Garth knew what they had to do, the reason for her abolishing the pack law was so that something like that couldn't happen to anyone else, it was a small price to pay... but was it really small? Did she really love Garth? She did have pups with him after all, but wasn't it for the pack? She didn't know, but she knew it was too late to think about it. She had to stay with him and he had to stay with her. They were both miserable deep down, but they had to deal with it.

She looked at him as he was waiting for a reply.

"Oh, she came to hang out with her big sister. We had a decent chat. How was your day?" She asked him with a smile.

"It was alright, the hunting party was successful, the deer and elk are still plentiful as usual." Garth commented.

"That's good to hear, and what about the messengers?" She asked hoping they received news from the neighboring Northern and Southern packs.

"They should be back tomorrow with words from the north and south packs. If everything goes right, if they join us, we should have enough wolves to face this huge pack." Garth told her.

"I can only hope... if not, if what Marcel and Paddy told me is true, that they're bigger than us... I don't plan on joining them as I heard about their pack laws…. I'm curious of who this wolf that keeps telling them information is…" She sighed.

"You think it could be Humphrey?" Garth asked.

She didn't answer right away, but she thought about it.

"...N... No... I don't think... Humphrey could've made it being a lone wolf. He didn't have any knowledge on survival or any form of training. I don't think he could make it this long." She stated already accepting the possibility that her childhood friend was gone forever.

"He could've though." Garth advised.

"It's possible, but I don't think so…. Unless he joined another pack, but... I don't know... he could be alive, I don't know…" Kate sighed.

"...Right…" Garth sat beside her and nuzzled her.

"I miss him... I really do, he brought joy to this pack and without him, it's just not the same anymore." She remarked.

"...I hadn't gotten to know him, so I can't imagine it, but if the stories are true, it's sad to have had him leave." He said in sympathy.

"...It is…" Kate agreed.

With that, Kate and Garth laid together and rested for the day, tending to everything they needed. The mountain pack was heading their way and Humphrey was with them, ready to see how this plays out. He was hoping for it to be entertaining enough.

Chapter Edited by Foxy and Mangle's Love.


	5. Chapter 5

The time has come, the final week has passed since this large group finally made it to the outskirts of Jasper. Humphrey and Summit along with the other two scouts have come back together and told their pack leader, King, that there was indeed a pack of wolves that lived in the area. Much to Summit's dismay, the two packs were aware of each others presence.

With Kate in Jasper, she was currently sighing, and scared. The northn and south packs have declined help. Why? They told the United Pack that they wanted nothing to do with their pack or the invading pack. It would appear that the two packs have made an agreement to meet with this invading pack.

"So we're on our own?" Garth asked.

Kate, Garth, Tony, Winston, Eve, and Hutch were all currently within Kate and Garth's den. The small group was currently discussing their plans for the oncoming threat.

"It would appear that we are. I didn't expect the two packs to help us, we were never on even grounds anyways." Tony told everyone.

"Well, what's the plan? The pack is way bigger than ours." Kate reminded.

"We're not big enough to take them on." Garth told them with sorrow deep in his voice.

"We can't join them, their pack laws are not right, we just can't follow those." Kate told him.

"Then all the omegas, parents, and children need to move... we can't bring them into this." Garth urged.

"I agree, but where will they go? This pack might chase them down and force them into their pack." Tony stated.

"We will have to spare some alphas to guard them. They will have to head south, on the west border of the southern pack." Winston told him.

"Will they be safe? The humans have some of their roads on that side of their territory." Hutch informed them.

"It will be the only way, from there, I don't know… I've never been past the south pack's territory or the north's." Winston said as he sighed.

As they were discussing what they were going to do, Lily came walking in the den looking down, she knew she wasn't supposed to be in there, but she appeared to to have something she wanted to tell them.

"Um... Guys…?" She said grabbing their attention.

All eyes were on her as she looked up at them.

"...There's two wolves who are here to speak to you." She told them as she stepped aside, to which the said wolves entered.

The brown and tan wolves appeared to be Omegas, so they were of no threat, but they weren't part of this pack so everyone stood up and looked at them.

"State your business, wolves." Kate told them.

The two wolves cautiously and frightenly, walked over to them and looked at everyone in the den.

"...The mountain tribe from Washington wishes to give you one chance at surrendering, otherwise, they're coming in to take over…. When they win, every wolf will be subjugated by our pack and will follow their pack law or die for disobedience…" The brown wolf looked at them with their eyes averted from them.

The group looked at them with the look of utter 'What the hell?'.

"...You tell you're pack leader that we the United Pack of Jasper Park, Canada do not stand down from a pack of wolves from the states. If your leader were to want to scare us, they would send alphas and not omegas to try and talk to us." Winston told them.

"You don't want this sir... the pack has over two hundred wolves that trained to fight. Th-they send us omegas in first…. s-so even the omegas have fighting experience…There's at least one hundred of us omegas..." The tan one told them.

"...Even the omegas have fighting experience?!" Garth yelled in shock.

"Who the hell let's omegas fight?" Hutch asked in confusion.

"This pack... you have until tonight to decide before we come in with force." They told them before they left.

The group sat back down and looked at each other.

"We have at least one hundred alphas and fifty omegas. We will need to give up ten alphas to ensure the Omegas safety... so we're at ninety… including ourselves." Tony told them.

"They're over two hundred strong… how... how are we going to do this?" Kate looked at them worried as hell.

"I don't know, but we have to do something, it's a little to late now, we should've left when we could." Hutch sighed.

On the day of the arrival of the pack and the day of the United Pack getting the message, Humphrey and Summit had reached the Northern pack. The two were told to go and recruit or threaten the northern pack and then the south.

"So you think they will join or fight?" Summit asked as they were getting escorted to the leaders den. "I do hope they join, I do not wish to fight like I told you." Summit told him with a sigh.

"I too wonder which one they will pick, this seems interesting. I have sharpened my claws as a precaution though." Humphrey responded as he looked at his sharpened claws.

"We will find out in a few minutes I suppose." Summit told him.

With that being said, the two eventually got taken to the leaders den where two white furred wolves sat with three others nearly the same color, but having a bit of grey on them.

"Who are these wolves?" The older male spoke.

Humphrey and Summit walked ahead of the guards leading them in there and Humphrey spoke first with a smile.

"We, Alphas of the Mountain Pack of Washington, have come to request that either you surrender your land and join us, or we will prepare to battle with you." Humphrey told him.

"... Hmmm... So you come into my territory, my den, threatening me with war?" The old wolf looked angry.

"It would appear so, but I assure you it be wise you surrender as we would easily win this war." Humphrey him.

"...I highly doubt that, we have fifty wo-" The leader of the north began before he was rudely cut off.

"We have over two hundred, old wolf." Humphrey said insulting the northern leader.

When Humphrey told him how many wolves were in his pack, he and the rest of his associates all had their mouths open in shock. There would be no way for them to be able to fight against over two hundred. The look on their faces brought joy inside of Humphrey. The group of wolves started talking about it before looking at him. They decided to ask what the pack laws were for the Mountain Pack. This was why Summit was here. Summit sat there telling them what rules they would be put under at which the leader looked at him with disgust.

"Our omegas will be the filth of the pack and taught how to fight? Bah! Omegas might not know how to fight, but they are the peacekeepers of packs. We do not treat our omegas like that and we surely will not leave our land to join you. Your pack law is atrocious." The pack leader told him.

"Well what will it be? War or combining our forces?" Humphrey asked him.

It took a solid fifteen minutes before the wolves decided.

"If we would've known how your pack is, we would have sided with the United Packs of the west and east. Prepare for war you son of a bitch. Now get the hell out of my den before I decide to kill the messengers." He demanded.

The group in front of Humphrey and Summit started growling at them after their leaders decision. Summit being sorta scared started backing out as Humphrey looked at this wolf with a small smirk.

"...So be it." Was his reply.

A/N: Chapter edited by: Foxy and Mangle's Love


	6. Chapter 6

On the same day that Humphrey and Summit left the northern pack, they made their way down to the south pack, and pretty much received the same answers. The two made their way back to their pack and gave King the news. He did not like what he heard, but he believed that they easily had a chance in taking over all three of the packs with the amount of wolves they had.

"Get the Omegas in line, we're sending them out." King told some of his Alphas that were sitting in front of him awaiting orders.

"Yes sir!" The alphas yelled in response.

Humphrey watched them from a cliff edge, laying down, head tilted to the side as Kings alphas spanned out. He laughed to himself, as he wondered what he would do. Will the United pack be able to withstand this? He kept asking himself that a lot. The look on their faces? He wondered what it would look like.

He watched the alphas grab the omegas by their necks and drag them to the front lines, to the start of the United Pack's territory, forcing them into battle. The scared omegas standing in line, but regardless they were ready to fight because they didn't really have a choice either way. Either they'd die fighting or they'd be killed by the pack itself four refusing it's order. Humphrey quietly made his way to the front lines and sat down beside one of the omegas, keeping quiet inside a bush. He took a look over at the United Pack territory and saw that they... had no one at the border of their territory. Did they flee or did they simply just not know that the attack was coming this way, here and now? King did say that they had til tonight, so it was expected. Way to honor a deal right?

After a few minutes of the omegas gathering, a few alphas got in front and began talking to them. Humphrey then decided to slip out into the old pack he used to be apart of and he walked around. Despite his fur color, it seemed that a lot of people didn't recognize him, nor thought that he was in the pack. With his decent disguise, he walked around the pack and all he saw were... Alphas? Where were the omegas? It's been a good while since they were told what would go down, but all he saw was... Alphas. He heard two alphas talking about something so he decided to ease drop in on their conversation.

"All the omegas accounted for over here?" One of the erodes asked.

"Yes sir, all omegas are accounted for and sent to the east." The other replied.

"Good, you're part of the moving, so get over there." The first wolf instructed.

The two wolves headed off in separate directions. Humphrey tilted his head in confusion. A move? Of the Omegas? Interesting. He decided to take his walk over there. Along the way he stumbled upon a familiar white wolf who seemed to have gotten her tail stuck under a long that happened to fall down as she was passing underneath it.

"Argh... come on, come on…" She whined, tugging at her tail, trying to free it.

Humphrey cautiously walked over to her and lowered himself in front of her as she was focused on her tail.

"Need some help there little omega?" He asked her.

She let out a yelp out of surprise as she turned to face him only to surprise herself as her muzzle pressed against his. As their noses touched he grinned a little and nuzzled her nose, causing her to blush as she was dumbfounded and at a loss of words.

"U-Uh I u-uh…" She stammered on.

"Do you need some help?" He asked her again.

"I-I u-uh... um... p-please... i-it just fell on me... and I can't get it off of me." She whined as she tried tugging her tail from it again.

"If you keep that up, you won't have a tail to have." He told her as he laid down in front of her.

"C-Can you... um... just... please... get... it... off?" She begged, her voice displaying a hint of pain.

"Sure thing, but uh, can you tell me why such a beautiful white wolf with beautiful lavender eyes like yourself is out here?" He asked while complimenting her.

This brought a huge blush to her face and her mouth dropped open a little as the compliment lightly "fried" her brain. , has currently stopped working. He grinned a little and pushed the log off of her with ease. He had spent what he believes was a year training, including the time he was with Alaska. Lilly, if colored properly, reminded him of Alaska, so he decided to help her and mess with her a little bit. When he got the log off of her, she looked at him with a blush and a slightly open mouth, she didn't know how to respond.

"You alright there little omega? Beauty got your tongue?" He asked her as he started walking around her.

He watched her wrap her tail around herself.

"I... I um... I... was... heading... to the rest of the omegas..." She told him after a few seconds.

"...Oh? What for?" He asked her, nuzzling her cheek as he passed her.

"... We... We are moving... Um... yeah... yeah…" She didn't know what to do, she had never been shown such affection or been complimented in such ways by any male wolf before since Garth married Kate.

"Oh, moving because of the war?" He asked her.

He got a nod as a reply and he laughed a little.

"You might want to hurry there little one, you might be late or get in trouble. That pack is attacking now. It would be a shame to see this gorgeous white body of yours strained in red. Come on, I will escort you there." He told her as he nudged her from the rear to start moving.

She let out a yelp and her face got redder then a rose and she scampered on, tail slightly tucked as she walked on. Sure enough, he walked her there and left before he was spotted. He made his way back to where the start of the war would begin and sure enough, near the pack he was coming in with, he saw the omegas having started their advance... and Alphas from the United Pack had started assembling and taking a defensive stance.


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey watched from a hidden location overseeing a vast majority of the soon to be battlefield as the Washington Pack omegas were making an advance on the United Pack Alphas. He saw a few familiar faces among the united alphas, two being Cando and Hutch. There was around thirty alphas that had gathered on their side. He then looked over at the invading pack and there was around fifty omegas. The odds were probably even as these were omegas that these alphas were fighting. Should he join in on the fun that was about to begin?

He thought about it as these wolves were staring at each other, snarling, and snapping their jaws. They were getting close to each other, and despite the scared looks on the omegas that these alphas were facing, they looked determined to win and get rid of the Alphas. After watching and procrastinating on the idea of joining in, the wolves ran at each other full force and started attacking each other. Left and right, the alphas seemed to be winning this fight, he watched that small wolf, Cando, go at their legs as Hutch would come in behind him, and while they were yelping in pain, Hutch came in and grabbed at their throats, biting down hard. He watched the omegas take form, helping each other take down the alphas, it seemed like they started using teamwork like Hutch and Cando.

As this small battle was taking place, Humphrey looked towards the east where he came from and saw some of the Washington's pack running around this small battle, it looked like thirty of them, and indeed they did, they circled around and came at the United Alphas from the back. Further from them, he saw some more of the alphas heading further into the territory. Apparently King meant what he said in going at them with full force. He decided he was going to head over to check on the Omegas that were supposed to be leaving, he happened to notice that they were already in the motion of moving as he had to run to catch up to them. He eventually saw Lilly in the back with her tail drooping and her head lowered.

He snuck over to her and nudged her side. She jumped up and looked at him with a scared look.

"O-Oh… it's just… you!" She looked at him with a sudden surprise.

"Mhm, just little ole alpha me. Where are you guys heading?" He asked her as he started walking beside her.

"... We… um…" She stopped herself as she realized she didn't recognize him as a member of her pack and proceeded with caution. "Are you not with our pack? Are you with the invading pack?" She asked him, concern within her voice.

"I'm on neither side, I'm simply here to watch the chaos unfold and see who will win, it will be at a standstill when the north and south arrive to aid the United Pack." He told her as he bumped her side gently.

"... Um… wh-what..?" She asked, blushing.

"You heard me, the north and south decided to join the United Pack in this war. I should know because they told us to go fuck ourselves." He laughed as he nuzzled her neck, continuing to mess with her.

"... U-Um… uh… uh… i-is… that… good...?" She asked him, once again she was at a standstill in front of this male wolf.

She looked at him and blushed while he grinned at her, he did look handsome to her, and he was being overly nice, but why? She wasn't all THAT special…

"I would think so, but I'll leave you back with your walk, I'll find you later… Your scent is not something I will easily forget." He nuzzled her nose, causing her brain to fry again before he walked away from her.

Back at Jasper, in the canyon where Kate married Garth.

Tony, Winston, Eve, Kate, Hutch (who is pretty beaten as is), Cando (same way) and the rest of the alphas, some were seriously injured, stood in the canyon, the Washington pack managed to push them into the canyon. They had about fifty wolves against nearly over one hundred and fifty. The fighting began, wolves began to claw, bite, kick, drag, everything. It was a fierce battle, one by one, wolves fell. Kate just snapped a wolf's neck as she looked over, she saw Garth getting overtaken by several wolves, they clawed and bit him.

"Garth!" She yelled, trying to make her way over to him.

She didn't make it in time as the wolves kicked him down and one grabbed his throat, biting down hard on it. Her eyes teared up as she looked for her father, the same thing, Tony… same thing. Hutch, Cando, and Eve were the only ones still alive along with their remaining force depleted down to twenty five alphas. The wolves that were trying to get Eve surrounded her, ready to take her mother out, but she managed to get to her mom's aid. She looked at her, she was in pretty bad shape. She just lost her father, husband, and father in law all in a matter of seconds. When all hope seemed to be at a loss, when it seemed like she was about to meet her maker as a wolf raised his claw at her. A wave of wolves slammed in the fight on both sides and started killing the invading wolves. She looked in shock as the North and South wolves started driving these wolves back.

Over the territory, wolves from the north and south were merging in unexpectedly. Humphrey watched this from the top of Kate's parents den. He soon jumped down while all of them were fighting and made his way to the canyon, cutting down any wolf who decided to face him. He just grinned at them as their blood from their unconscious bodies were on his paws. When he made it to the canyon he looked down. He saw the dead bodies of Garth, Tony, and Winston. The big shots of the United Pack had fallen. He was sorta hoping Kate would too. That bitch… But seeing her husband dead on the ground as she cried on his dead body was sufficient enough.

When he left, Kate looked where he was at, but saw nothing.

The battle still raged on, but eventually it came to a standstill and both sides backed away currently to recover. This was going to be a long war for them indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by, the war was still raging on. The entire area from Jasper, to the north, south, east, west, where the washington pack laid, and the air that flows in and above, was dreary. From an ariel view if there ever was one, the North, South, West, and East pack wolves, what's left of them, were patrolling in groups of four. The Washington Packs omegas, what was left of them, were circling around Jasper Park, trying to find a way in, but to no success. Each alpha in the united pack and North/South have been keeping a heavy eye on the border of the territory.

The Omegas that were to retreat from the war area were only three days away from the area, meaning they only have nine days left before they reached their goal in mind. While they were being safely escorted, the rest were left behind to fight. While the war was at a stalemate, the former Omega leader of the West Pack, was capable of walking between both areas. He was currently visiting his "friend" Iris, she and her pups were currently in their den, the pups were currently eating some caribou that Iris mushed for them. She looked at Humphrey with a smile as Summit was resting at the back of the den.

"I see you're doing alright, has King made you fight any..?" She asked him with her head tilted.

"I've had my fair share of fighting, you are not wrong." He told her as he laid down near her.

"Is our pack making any advances..?" She looked over at him.

"Right now everyone is at a stalemate, all alphas and omegas on our side are currently trying to find a way to sneak in and take them from the inside. The pack we are against, they are holding their territory strong. Both sides have lost wolves, both are equally matched in size, but size isn't anything if one wolf can take out five and those five have to work together just to kill one." He told her as he laid on his back.

As he was talking to her, he was mostly thinking about Lilly and where she was at. He looked at Iris who was nodding at what she was just told.

"...So neither side are going to make any advances?" She asked him.

"I imagine this war is going to be a cold one for a little while unless something drastically changes into one's favor. Say, another wolf pack from afar joins in, human hunters, low food supply, if anything changes to the others advantage, the fighting will begin and that will determine the final winner of the battle." He sighed, stretching.

"I wonder who will win… I don't care who, as long as my pups are alright.." She looked over at them.

Her three pups have cuddled against each other, taking a nap after their decent meal.

"Have you found out what ranks they are?" He looked over at them as well.

"...I have not, they are still too young for that to be decided, I think… This is my first litter after all, I'm not really sure. Maybe they are old enough for you too tell…" She looked away.

"Who was the father again?" He asked her.

She looked over at Summit.

"Summit of course." She smiled a little.

"Right." He chuckled.

After visiting her and Summit, he walked to the border between the two and stood there. He stood there for a good minute, thinking of his options. He himself was a strong wolf, the strength to fight at least six wolves at the same time, he had herb knowledge (which allowed him to find certain things to make poison.), his hearing was outstanding, his reflexes so far were nearly unmatched, his swiftness was nearly unmatched as well, he could see well beyond a normal wolf, and his stomach withheld large amounts of the vitamin iron (allowing him to withstand some poison if he were to ingest any.) He could do four things to his choosing.

Option A: Help the United Packs, possibly getting caught from the pack he's with.  
Option B: Help The Washington Pack and eliminate the United Pack.  
Option C: Stay Neutral, killing only when necessary.  
Option D: Only going after Kate and making her pay for what she did.

Two of the four options he leaned towards, C and D. He didn't care who won, he only cared about two things, technically three, but if he was asked directly, he would shrug it off and change the subject. Getting Revenge, finding a place to call home away from everyone, and the one that will be refused, taking Lilly. The only problem, is how is he going to pull it off?

Taking a small moment to zoom over to the traveling line of Omegas.

The white wolf Lilly was currently walking with them, her mind still fried from Humphrey, he was the only thing she could think about at the moment. He was the only wolf since Garth, that actually caught her eyes and interest. She wondered if he survived the war, knowing he wasn't in her pack, she wished for his well being. Even though she didn't know who he was, she wanted to.

Skurring back to Jasper.

Cando, Delta (North Leader), Eve, Kate, Hutch, and Victor (South Leader) were all sitting in Kates den. They all looked at each other, the air around them filled with depression as they just recently lost, Garth, Tony, and Winston. Eve and Kate were at their worst, the two had to bear through it. Kate looked at everyone, her eyes were still red.

"...All… Alright guys, we need to figure out something to do, we can't just stay like this forever, soon with them having the outskirts, if we scare the caribou out there, we will run out of food." She told them.

"...Aye, but we the north should have a decent hold on a pathway for caribou coming from our territory." Deltas old self told them.

"We can't say the same for the south as that's nearly where they lay." Victor told them referring to the invading pack.

"I would like to assume we're nearly even with forces, though the slightest change in circumstances would turn the tables. We are thin, but we're not deadly thin with our wolves." Eve looked at them.

Kate sighed, she wanted a solution to this, but it would seem that simply wishing for one, wasn't going to cut it. She looked at everyone, it was getting pretty late.

"...All we can do at the moment is keep the defense up, hourly routine around the territory, constant rotation between wolf posts, and try to keep the caribou inside the base." Hutch told them.

Hutch was currently out of commision to fight, he needed time to heal, along with Cando. The two were pretty beat up, but much so alive. Kate sighed, the meeting soon came to an end and every wolf went to their respective dens. She looked at her empty den, she had to let the Omega group take the pups so they wouldn't be in this mess, luckily there was another parent who could tend to them. One thing has been bugging her since she smelled it a few days ago, there was a faint scent of an unknown wolf that lingered around her den, even till now, but she couldn't figure it out. She decided not to worry about it. Outside the den when the moon was at its top, Humphrey, from a distance, looked at Kates den. He looked at this den and wondered when he should strike her down. When he decided he was going to end her, he had a few berries picked out and mashed down, he was going to make her scream in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I will continue to update my stories, but it will be slow.

As the next few days went by, Humphrey has stalked Kate's den, the war continuing on at a stalemate, only minor battles that didn't cause any casualties took place as the omegas from the washington pack tried to push through. On the night of the current day, Humphrey walked across Jasper, looking at all of the night guards walking around the place. While everyone was walking the usual routes around the territory, Humphrey took it upon himself to go to Kate's den. When he snuck over to her den and peeked inside, he saw the familiar golden wolf with her white underbelly curled up in a ball, sleeping. He smiled to himself as he knew why she was sleeping alone, Garth, the wolf she chose over him, was dead.

"...Oh Kate… I wonder what the outcome would've been if I was in Garth's position, but at last, that will never be known… I might've died…" He whispered to himself.

He crept over to her and looked down at her, she was in deep sleep, she wasn't going to wake up unless he did something major to her, that much he knew. He looked down at her, watching her sleep. He hated her so much, she had to choose Garth. She had to, it was for the pack. He was mocking her past self telling him why she had to be with Garth.

"Pack law prohibits alphas and omegas being together. Gets omega to think that she will choose him by howling with him and enjoying it." He scoffed quietly.

He slowly sat down and looked at his claws, he had gotten his little concoction together and put it on his claws, luckily it comes off, but he could see the clear liquid dripping from his claws. Tonight was most likely the only night he'd have to be the only one to take her down. If he killed her, the pack would fall, or will it? Eve still lives after all. He was going to take his chance. He got back up after watching her peacefully sleep, looming over her body.

"...It's time for my revenge…" He grinned evilly and creepily.

He raised his paw over her and swiped down with all his might, clawing her face up, causing her to scream in pain as she gets jolted awake. She opened her eyes and sprung to her feet, backing away from her attacker. She was in great pain as she felt her face, she looked at her paw and saw blood. Her face was bleeding pretty back, it was getting in her eyes.

"Aaagh! Wh-Who are you and how did you get in my den?!" She yelled in anguish as she couldn't see him.  
Humphrey didn't answer her, he quietly walked over to her, slowing his breathing, calmly taking his steps forwards, and keeping his heart cool. Just because she couldn't see because of the blood, doesn't mean her hearing was damaged. She was turning her head from side to side, he could hear her sniffing, but due to the scent of her own blood, her nose was being thrown off. He looked at her as he kept his cool.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" She yelled, growling, trying to be intimidating.

He grinned, she was scared, her tail tucked between her legs and the small shaking he could see from her was giving it away. She started pawing everywhere, trying to see if she could hit him. When he got nearly within her reach, he lunged at her, the two rolled around for a good bit before he pinned her to the ground.

"P-Please, I have three pups…" She begged him.

Humphrey looked at her, shocked. She had pups? Seriously? He shook his head and looked down at her and put his paw on her throat and started pushing down. This was a pathetic fight, she didn't give much of a resistance, but he really didn't care. As he started choking her, she started trying to free herself.

"P-Please." She choked.

He didn't answer her, he pressed down harder, choking her even more, just enough to where she's capable of having just enough breath to keep conscious. She continued to beg for her life. After a minute of choking her, he put one claw from his free paw and pressed it in her, causing her to let out a scream, but not a loud one due to her lack of oxygen. It looked like the poison was working. It was flowing through her body causing her to move slower and slower. He decided to take it up a notch and break her leg. She started crying in pain as both the leg and poison were doing the job. With that being said, he slowly started cutting her and punching her guts, breaking bones in her body. She continued to barely scream out anything, eventually her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was already in and out of consciousness due to blood loss and numerous broken bones.

"...You did this, you've brought this upon yourself. Now it's time to pay…" He finally spoke to her.

She didn't answer him as she was choking on her own blood, her face had swollen up, and she was bleeding. He shrugged to himself as he cleared a bit of blood from her eyes. When she felt him clean her eye off, she slowly opened it, everything was hazy, but once the black figure went away, she saw Humphrey staring at her with cold, emotionless eyes. She couldn't believe that he was the one who was doing this to her. Her old… loving… care free… funny…. Omega. What did she do to him? She played with his heart, that's what she did. She started crying as she watched him slowly lower his jaw to her neck. She felt his sharp teeth start to press against her neck.  
There was nothing she could do.

"...H-Humphrey… I'm… sorry." She told him.

It was a little late for apologies he told himself as he fully bit down on her neck, snapping it. Kate took the last few seconds she had, crying, thinking about her pups, her family, everything before everything went black. He let her blood flow down his throat as he held the neck of a now lifeless body. She got what she deserved. Once he knew she was fully dead, he let go and listened to the thud it made once her head hit the ground. He looked down at her and smiled, one of two things done. He looked around her den before leaving, heading to a small pond to wash the blood off of him before he went back to the Washington pack.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just realized I named my character King, from the actual movie. That was not intended.

The next day, word spread fast between The United Packs. Humphrey was walking around the area, the wolves were depressed, scared, angry, it was a bottle of emotional confusion around the pack. Eve was now in charge of the pack, much to her dislike. Humphrey laughed internally as he walked around before sneaking his way back over to the Washington pack. He started thinking to himself.

"This war is getting boring… Maybe I can stir it up, the other pack believes someone snuck in and killed Kate… They're probably going to retaliate…" He thought to himself.

He thought about it, this was going to be difficult, he wasn't just going for one wolf, he was going for all of the wolves, even the one who killed Alaska. This is what he gathered, right now two of the wolves who partook in it were patrolling the southern border. One was teaching the new alpha pups. Another was patrolling the northern border and the last one, the one he hated the most. The final wolf, the one who threw her off… the one who made him snap. He mainly lounges around in his parent's den, being the oldest.

In order to pull this off, he was going to have to go at this slowly and take his time. If he knew one thing, getting cocky will ruin everything. Along with, if he can't take the shot, he needs to pass. At this choosing, he decided to throw away option C from yesterdays choosing, killing when necessary, as he changed his mind. He not only killed Kate but now his targets have changed, he has a hankering for murder.

Back over in Jasper, the wolves were mourning over Kate. Eve was in despair as the only thing she had left of anyone in her family, was her daughter Lily. She hoped she was alright during the travel. As of now, Eve didn't have time to mourn, the wolf war was at a current standstill, she had to be strong, otherwise she could put her entire alpha pack in danger. She looked over at the leaders of the south, east, and north tribe.

Delta, Victor, Hutch, and Cando (both still out of commission) all sat around the den, looking at each other.

Eve looked at everyone.

"... So how many wolves do we have left?" She asked them.

"I believe we're evenly matched?" Delta assumed.

"I will have to do a headcount later on today, but I can assure you, we're at even forces, even if we're lower than them, if one of our wolves can take out three of theirs, we're fine." Victor told her.

"We need to end this, is there anything we can do to get the upper paw?" Eve asked.

"Right now no, they have the border around the territory they claimed, secured heavily with patrols." Hutch told them.

"If we were to choose to abandon this place, we have a secured route back to the northern territories." Delta told them.

"Abandoning my home is only a last resort, we still have a hold here with your forces added." Eve told them.

"We'll be lucky if we even live through this." Victor told them.

Six days have already passed, the omegas walking to their new homes were halfway there, they had only six more days to go before they finally reached their end goal. While they were walking, Lily stayed in the middle of the group, thinking about the wolf she encountered, along with how her family was, Kate, Garth, Winston, Eve, everyone. She hoped they were okay, little did she know, all but Eve were dead. The group proceeded on. On the sixth day, she was taking in the scenery as they all stopped to eat what the Alphas caught for them at the time, it wasn't much, but everyone was fed. While she finished up her food she saw something move in the bushes.

"...Sc-Scar? Cl-Claw?" She called out to them.

The two wolves guiding the omegas ran over to her.

"What is it, Lily?" Claw asked her.

"Yeah, do we need to move now?" Scar asked.

"... N-No... I don't know… I… I saw something in the bushes over there…" She pointed out towards the bushes.

"...Alright, Claw you get the omegas back, I'll look around." Scar ordered.

She nodded and had everyone move back from the tree. Scar started walking towards the tree slowly with his teeth showing, snarling.

"... Alright, whoever you are… come out now and we might be able to settle this without fighting…" He told them.

No answer.

"... Come on, don't make me come in there…" He told them again.

After another few seconds, a female wolf came walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, work has been getting in the way, having to do two jobs.  
I've also been working on a side project that I'll only post when it's completely done.**

After waiting a few minutes a female wolf came walking out, Scar, Claw, and Lily all looked at the female. She was a silver furred, white underbelly she-wolf, looked almost identical to Lily to the point where Claw and Scar had to do a double-take but the obvious distinction between the two was the fur color.

"Who are you and why are you near our pack?" Claw asked the female wolf.

"I'm traveling, coming across your pack was mere coincidence…" The wolf told them as she sat down in front of them.

"She doesn't look like she's a wolf from the pack we're running from…" Scar told them as he was eyeing her.

"Then who are you?" Claw asked the girl.

"...My name is Alaska." The wolf told them.

"Where are you from?" Lily asked her.

"I'm originally from Alaska… got lost from my pack, met a wolf in Idaho, went to Washington with him… and now I'm trying to find him. To answer future questions of why I'm here." Alaska told the wolves in front of her.

"What's the wolf's name?" Lily asked.

"His name is Humphrey." She told her.

"...Humphrey..?" Lily asked.

"Do you know a wolf named Humphrey?" Alaska asked.

"I did… a year ago. Though I'm not sure he's the one you're looking for. He left because of our pack law." Lily told her.

"Which pack law?" Alaska asked becoming more interested.

"The alpha and omega can't be mates law." Lily told her.

"...Kate?" Alaska asked as her eyes narrowed and her head tilted.

Lily looked at this girl with a look of confusion, but nodded slowly. Who was this Alaska wolf and how did she know Humphrey? Speaking of Humphrey, if he's not with her, where is he? It's been somewhat over a year since she's seen him and heard his name. After some silence around the area, Lily spoke.

"...Y-Yes, how did you know my sisters name?" Lily asked her.

"He told me what happened to him and everything." Alaska told him.

"...Ah, well… I'm sorry, but I don't know where he's at…" Lily told her.

"...Back off that since you two are done talking, You're from Washington?" Claw asked Alaska while staring at her.

"...I am why?" She confirmed.

"...Do you know the Washington Pack?" She asked.

"I do… It's the pack that you and your omegas are running from?" Alaska asked them.

"It is..." Scar told her.

"...I may know where Humphrey is then…" Alaska told them.

"I… I can show you where our pack lives?" Lily told her.

"Lily you can't go." Scar and Claw told her in unison.

"...I can and I will..." Lily told them, not liking being defiant.

"...Your mother would kill us." Scar told her.

"I'll keep her protected…" Alaska told them.

The two of them looked at the new wolf, they barely knew her, how could they assume she wasn't just lying? But at the same time… She sounded sincere when she told them she knew Humphrey. They sighed, knowing Lily wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"...I won't let them hurt a hair on her… Thank you for this." Alaska looked at all three of them.

"...Don't tell her mom we let her go, if she thinks she snuck out, the punishment will be light." Scar told her.

"I will… Oh and helpful tip on your travel, do not go on the right side of the lake up ahead, hunters and bears are along that route… Left side is safer." She told them.

"...Thanks for that." Claw nodded.

She nodded back and the two of them took off. The big omega group was on the move again and Alaska looked at Lily as she started to ask her a question.

"So how did you and Humphrey meet?" Lily asked her.

"...Well… the first time we met, he was sleeping. I snuck up on him, toyed with him a little…" Alaska told her with a slight giggle.

"Toyed with him?" Lily asked confused.

"I pretended I was there to kill him, his reaction was priceless." Alaska told her.

"...O-Oh… then what?" She asked.

The two started walking back towards the pack, knowing it was going to take at least six days. Alaska calmly told Lily what happened during the time she was with Humphrey and what happened to them. Eventually she got to where she was thrown off the cliff.

"...He was powerless, they dragged me to the edge of the cliff and… threw me off." She told her.

Lily looked at her with a look of horror after having smiled from the past part of the conversation.

"H-How did you survive that fall? Where are the puppies…?" She asked her.

"...The puppies didn't make it… I almost didn't make it actually… I was near death until a group of humans found me. They took me to this place… they took my puppies out. They were dead… From there, I was there for probably a year, recovering, until they released me a few weeks ago." She told her.

"...I can't believe that happened to you, I'm so sorry Alaska…" Lily told her.

"I cried for a few weeks after I knew what had happened to my pups… I wish I could go back, but I knew I had to move on at some point, find Humphrey… and maybe try again." She told her.

"...I hope things work out for you, I really do... So what makes you think Humphrey is where the Washington pack is?" Lily asked.

"...He was strong for a wolf who was an omega, I figured he'd follow them for revenge." Alaska told her.

"...Oh, I should've guessed that." Lily told her.

"I wouldn't want him to do that, but can you blame him? First his first love didn't choose him, then he finds another and was supposedly murdered in front of him?" Alaska looked at her with sadness covering her eyes.

"...I guess not, but I didn't see him there though?" She told him.

"Well, it's been a year and he's changed… Did you see anyone that would have resembled him?" She asked her.

She thought about it for a bit, there were some wolves that looked like him, but she's seen them for a year to know if their looks changed ...Then after a bit of thinking further into it, it hit her like a freight train.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again I apologize for taking so long. The free time I get limits me on what I'd like to do and sometimes it was playing games lol.**

Back at Jasper as Lily and Alaska were walking back, time has never felt like it wasn't passing as quickly as it used to before the huge war. The United Pack has taken a devastating casualty toll on their alpha wolves along with the North and South. Each side were nearly matched even though the wolf ratio was 1:7. Since the Washington Pack was using Omegas, it was only natural that they'd have a lot of casualties. While watching the two packs go at each other's throats, Humphrey has been contemplating on how he was going to take out the small wolf pack that tore him and Alaska away.

"By George I think I got now!" Humphrey grinned to himself as he was walking along towards the place him and Kate were kidnapped at.

He tilted his head as if remembering the old times, but threw them away, she was dead and there was no changing that fact. She deserved to be where she is now, she deserved to have a hellish afterlife, one fit for betrayers. As he was remembering what she caused, he only started to get angrier and angrier. The container that once held little if at all any rage was now boiling over the edge with pent up rage. He was going to take the wolves out one by one. He was going to make them scream in agony and he was going to rip their limbs off. Tonight, he's going to go from the bottom up, save the best for last. He remembers his decision he made, option C and D. As D was basically completed and as it seems as he's diverting away… Getting Revenge was always there and what he planned on doing. As for C, he's still neutral and killing when necessary, it just appears that revenge is now the only thing on his mind.

As the time creeped on by, slower than a turtle crossing the road, the nights darkening blanket swept across the land ever so slowly as if she was delicately tucking in her child for bedtime, Humphrey found the lone alpha wolf walking around the area on the night watch. The wolf he was currently stalking was the youngest that was there at the time, he wasn't related to the main three as they were much older.

"Why the heck did I get stuck with night patrol? I didn't get much sleep the other night, this is so not fair…" Humphrey could hear him complain.

As Humphrey walked quietly behind him he was too focused to smile or even grin.

"You know what's not fair Vasket?" Humphrey called to him.

If he wasn't focused on how quickly he needed to take him out, the yelp the wolf let out would've sent him into a hysterical laugh. After the wolf calmed down after seeing an ally he looked at Humphrey pretty upset.

"Dude, you can't just sneak up on wolves like that! We're in a war, I could've attacked you!" He told him.

"With that yelp and shaky knees, you weren't attacking anyone." Humphrey told him.

"Y-Yeah… right! I could've totally kicked your ass!" He told him.

"Right, so anyways… As I was saying, you know what's not fair?" Humphrey asked again.

"We only get fed twice a day?" He tilted his head.

"Nope. Two guesses." Humphrey looked at the young wolf.

"..." Vasket rubbed his paw behind his head before looking at Humphrey again. "Lack of sleep hours? How we're in another war?"

"Wrong and wrong. Here's what's unfair Vasket." Humphrey told him as he started walking towards him.

"Wh-What dude? You're freaking me out man…" He told him.

"You and your four little friends deciding to ambush two wolves having a lovely walk together. The male wolf finding out he's about to finally become a father. Then having his mate thrown over a cliff side and killed along with his unborn children. Does that sound fair? Huh? Huh Vasket?! Do you remember who I am Vasket?! Because I sure as hell remember your scrawny ass and I'm about to enjoy getting payback!" Humphrey snarled at the wolf who constantly tried to say something during that entire statement, but was instead cut off and backed into a tree with his tail tucked between his legs.

After backing him into the tree, he let him speak as foam was coming out of his mouth from the snarling.

"L-Look man I didn't expect that to happen, I was just wanting to-

"To what? Possibly have some fun with the female wolf as you beat the male to death? I nearly died because of you and if it weren't for a sweet old wolf taking care of me, this lovely moment wouldn't be happening. I'm so grateful I'm here to make you scream." Humphrey told him.

"W-W-Waaaai-!

Vasket's plead was cut short from Humphrey clawing his face, breaking his jaw, and repeated clawing. What could've felt like days of comeplete torture was only five minutes of Humphrey biting, clawing, hitting, stomping, you name it. Eventually Vasket's life came to an end after Humphrey clawed his eyes out with him still alive. The wolf's screams could be heard through the valley as Humphrey soon cut it off by slicing his throat. Quickly looking back at the dead wolf, he took off before any other wolf came running to aid their comrade.

When Humphrey was gone and the wolves he suspected came running to try and aid their friend, they were in complete shock at the horrid site that was laid out in front of them. Humphrey grinned to himself as he quickly washed himself clean in a nearby stream before heading to Iris's den to get some shut eye.


End file.
